Seville
by franz-bama
Summary: 1st FanficStory about a girl, who meets Draco in a bar.He's out of character in the first couple of chapters, but don't worry he'll be just as evil as before.Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Seville **

**Chapter 1**

She stepped out of the shower quickly fixing her hair. It had to be perfect and cute for clubbing tonight. Well she really didn't consider it clubbing. It was really the only club in town, besides the whore house, but she wasn't that type girl. She lived in a small town. It was one of the bigger in the state but still small. She lived in Pensacola, Fl, well technically she lived in Pace; which was right outside town.

She scrunched her hair , and shook it trying to help it dry a little faster. She stepped out of the bathroom heading towards her room. "Brrrrrrrrring!" She rushed to the phone hoping it was Ash.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hey," it was Bethany.

"Hey," she said in a more casual tone. She wasn't trying to be redundant it was just habit.

"Hey, are you gonna be at Seville, tonight?" Bethany screamed, apparently already there.

"Yeah, I just got out of the shower," she said looking over at her alarm clock "I'll be there in about an hour."

"'K bye," Bethany screamed into the phone. "Bye."

She walked into her room and turned on her radio. Another habit of hers, she had to listen to music while getting ready.

She put on a hot pink polyester camisole. It was kind of tight, and made her really self conscious but tonight she didn't care. The Libertines came on so she stopped and starting dancing. She only knew the chorus so all she sang was, "You can't stand me now. No you can't stand me now!"

Tonight was special for many reasons, it had been her 1 month anniversary from her huge breakup with …him and was her friends Ash (short for Ashley) and Megan's night they were playing, along with Straylight Run. They , Ash's band, were the opening act.

She started to pull on her blue skirt. It was wavy , and went past her knees. The best type skirt to dance in, because it wouldn't ride up. She put her blue scarf on as a belt, the one she had gotten from Spain. She applied a little bit of makeup. She didn't need a lot because it was just going to sweat off after she started dancing. After leaving the bathroom once more she put on her hot pink shoes. She had gotten them from Hot-Topic for $13.

She put on her Heart perfume by Clinque. She quickly pulled on her blue jean jacket and grabbed her keys and purse.

When she got in her Alero , she put in her Franz Ferdinand cd. They were her favorite band of all time. She hurried to Seville but didn't go to fast she didn't need a ticket. She pulled into the parking lot, just on time. She figured she would find Bethany by the bar, having some guy buy her a drink. No they weren't 21, but Bethany was a rule breaker. That's what made them such great friends.

She walked in after getting a red **X** on her hand, meaning she was under 21. She scurried through the crowd trying to find Bethany. She found her on the dance floor. Bethany took her to their table and they put they're stuff down.

Riley took off her jacket, making sure not to knock any of her bracelets off. She and Bethany ran back over to the dance floor. They had started playing their songand they weren't going to miss out on it.

"_Baby is this love for real  
let me in your arms to feel  
the beating of your heart baby  
the beating of your heart baby  
(beating heart baby)  
Baby is this love for real"_

They started rocking to the beat. It was Riley who had gotten Bethany hooked on this song. They both loved it and almost every time they went "cruising'" they played it.

When the song ended they stopped to here , The Bonds, Ash's band. They started playing a fast song for everyone to dance to. If Riley remembered correctly it was called Get on the Floor an' Get Down. It cracked her up especially how Ash sang it. After the next song, they left the floor and Straylight Run came one.

Ash found Riley on the floor when Straylight run started to play.

"_moving in slow like the smoke from your cigarette.  
every step closer's a step that we both will regret.  
keeping a tally, but who can keep track?  
your overreacting is taking me back to a time better left alone" _

"How we're we?" Ash screamed to Riley.

"Awesome, " Riley said giving her a thumbs up before she started singing the along with the band.

Not long after, they both started singing the songs and dancing. They , Straylight Run, played two songs they didn't know before playing other songs that were on their cd.

"Want a drink," Riley asked Ash.

"Nah, had a few cokes backstage, really nervous," she replied before Riley left.

Riley waltzed up to the bar and asked for a Sweet Tea. Yes, it was unusal for drinking at a bar, but they were better than cokes.

"Hi, Rye," the bartender said.

"Joseph," she said shocked "What are you doing working here?"

"Need the money, West isn't paying me to go there," he said smirking at her.

She had gotten almost a full paid scholarship to the University. It wasn't just cause she had good grades, but her Great grandfather had donated a lot of money to the building and helped build it.

"I don't either ," she said playfully punching him in the shoulder.

"Well I'll see you later," she said before turning around. When she did so she ran smack dab into a beautiful blonde. She had spilt all of her tea on the poor guy.

"I'm so sorry ," she said kneeling down and wiping his shirt off with a bunch of napkins.

"Stupid muggles," he murmured as he looked at his ruined shirt.

"Look, I'll pay to buy you a new one," she said trying to help him up and smiling.

He looked up ather and his anger was gone. She had the sweetest smile, which was so genuine. Then he looked into the deep pool of green in hereyes. They were something he had never seen before, so... enticing( Spelling?).

"Bothering other people I see," a new voice sneered. She looked up and glared at him.

"I don't remember asking you for your comments, Richard," she replied.

"Well they're always here to help, " He said silkily.

"So where's your whore?" she asked bluntly.

"She's not a whore," he said about to slap her. Before he could even reach her , the strange blonde jumped up and in front of her, as if shielding her.

"Excuse me," he said in a strong British accent, which almost made Riley faint "Its not polite to hit a lady."

"Its ok," he said moving towards a girl in a green shirt and blue jean skirt "I was just leaving."

She sighed heavily as he left. "I'm really sorry about that," she said. The blonde started to laugh at her. "What," she said upset that her night was practically ruin in 5 minutes.

"Your accent," he exclaimed.

"Well yours isn't that normal either," she said , holding her hand out "I'm Riley and you are?"

"Draco, but don't worry about remembering you probably won't see me after tonight."

"Oh, You're a Mr. I've got Things to do and people to see, type guy," she said giggling. He looked at her oddly before laughing. "Actually I'm a Mr. People to do and things to see , type guy," he said smirking at her suggestively.

"Well that's nice, but I really have to go" she said shocked because most guys she knew weren't, well so outgoing.

"I'm only joking," he said grabbing her arm .

"Hey," she said to him "You just can't yank me around."

He smirked at her and before she knew it he was kissing her.

She pushed him away, trying to stop him.

"Rule number 1," she said "I never kiss on the first date, and this isn't even a date."

"Are all Yanks like you ?" he asked holding her by the waist. She really didn't even let guys do that, but for some reason she trusted him.

"No, but there are the few old fashioned ones like me" she said.

"Will you dance on a first date ," he asked.

"Sure," she said taking his hand and leading him out onto the floor.

She immediately started singing along with the band.

"_And I try but I'm not convinced,_

_Your lips they pout and twist,_

_And I just die trying to keep myself from kissing you,_

_You take in everything with a certainty I envy,_

_Just keep me Guessing please." _

He grabbed her hips and started swaying with them. It had been so long since she had danced with someone. Richard would never dance with her. He said she was too much out of rhythm but apparently Draco didn't think so.

She turned around and faced him. She was practically serenading to him . She wanted to kiss him so bad.

Of course it was his fault, he got her wanting more. 'I wonder if I'll see him again,' she thought to herself ,as

Straylight Run started playing _It's for the Best_, 'Well isn't this song ironic...anyways these club things never last.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Seville **

**Chapter 2 **

After a few more songs of dancing, he left for the restrooms. He said he'd find her in a few, but she wasn't too

worried about it. She danced to a few more songs till, I Believe in a Thing Called Love came on. It used to be her

favorite, because it was her and Richard's song. That was because it was the only song that both of them really

liked.

She was about to walk back to the table before she felt a tap on her shoulder. She swung around and saw , who

she had expected, Richard.

"Look, I'm sorry about back there," he said. She didn't believe a word he said though. Especially after she found out

about him cheating on her. "One last time," he asked holding his hand out to her.

"Why don't you make it your first with her, " she said turning and leaving. He didn't just leave it there though, he

followed her to her table.

"What's Richard doing here?" Ash asked, resenting they ever had a friendship in the 10th grade.

"Don't worry he was just leaving," Riley said sitting down.

"You look nice tonight," he commented.

"I try, " she replied dryly , taking a sip of Megan's coke.

"Dammit Riley," he fussed at her "I'm trying to make up, with you!"

This got her attention and she loooked up at him and glared for a moment. She wished so much to slap him **hard **

across the face, but she knew it was best not to.

"Well, you shouldn't have screwed up in the first place," she threw back at him.

"People make mistakes. Forgive and Forget," he repiled. They were now almost screaming at each other in

anger. He wasn't going to get her back this easily, thats if he even did get her back.

" Forgetting to call me, is mistake. Sleeping with a girl while dating another, isn't" she yelled back at him " What?

Did you go blind for those couple of minutes, and think it was me!"

"Thats not what I meant," he said with fury.

"You know what? I don't care," she said "Just leave me be. I'm over you, and you should be the same with me."

He didn't know what to say. He wanted to grab her by the shoulders and pull her up towards him, and kiss her once

more. He knew she wouldn't like it though. She was too mad, but he always loved seeing how far he could go with

her.

So he did something that he would either regret or be thankful he had the guts to do it. He pushed the table

aside, took her hand and pulled her close to him. "Don't do this," she whispered to him.

"Do what?" he asked before capturing her lips. She struggled but his wrestling training was too much for her, it

always had been. She had to admit though if he hadn't of done what he did, she would have been fine with this.

Suddenly a force helped pull him off of her. She looked up and saw blonde hair. 'He's just too good to be true,'

she thought to herself. "What are you doing?" Richard asked from the floor.

Draco looked at him before simply repling "She doesn't kiss on the first date."

"When he goes back home, you'll be back to me," he snided before walking off.

"Ughhhh," she screamed.

"Sorry about that, he's a bit of an asshole," she said holding her head in her hand.

"I bet I've delt with worse," he replied "What made you date him, anyways?"

"She tends to like assholes, dated them all throughout high school," Ash added "I'm Ash, and you are?"

"Draco," he answered.

"Oh yeah this is Megan," she said pointing to a 5'6 slim girl with long straight brown hair. "This is Lex," she said

pointing to the guy with brown , bowl cut hairstyle and had Hippie written on his shirt. "And this is Jarvis," she said

pointing out the tall guy with short black hair and green and black on.

"Nice to meet you all," Draco replied , not knowing what to do but stand there.

"So," Ash started "How old are you? Where do or did you go to school? And are you just visitng or is this permanent.

Becasue I can tell your not from around here. "

"Well, I'm 19 I went to Hogwarts, which is just an _ordinary_ boarding school in England and I'm just visting." he

answered.

"Hogwarts, " Riley asked " What an odd name for a school."

"So why are you visting?"

"Father's on some buisness, and I decided to tag along and see other parts of the country."

"Hmmm," they replied all at the same time before they started laughing.

Riley looked at her clock, it was 12 o'clock already. She figured she ought to be going soon so she said her

goodbyes to Ash, Megan, Lex, and Jarvis. She walked outside with Draco before she was leaving.

"Well I guess this is good-bye," she said walking up to her car.

"It was really nice to meet you, and I hope maybe we'll see each other one day" she said hiding her sadness with her

shivers .

" You never know," he replied "it could be magic."

He swiftly kissed her on the cheek before she got into her car. She waved in her window and drove away. She

somewhat feared what Richard had said. "No," she said to herself "I won't ever go back to him. Even though I did

enjoy the kiss somewhat." "Oh , why does love have to be such a Bitch!" she screamed to herself before she put her

thoughts back into her head.

The next morning she woke up with her neck throbbing. She danced way to much that night. Which reminded

her of Draco. His beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes 'Now I know what was wrong with Hitler,' she thought before

she started to giggle. "Thats nothing to laugh about though," she said to herself sternly. She walked over to the

answer machine, she had one message.

"Riley, call me back when you get this. I know you want me back, Rich."

"Uggh," she said to herself. She walked over to the counter top and found a letter.

It was a creme envelope with her name written eligantly on it. She turned it over and found a wax seal which

she became facinated with. The seal was a dark green which had the word "Malfoy" written on it. and a serpent in

the middle. She pulled it open , she was even fascinated with the paper. It was different it was soft to the touch and

smelt of lavender and honey. "hmmm," she said smelling the paper. She stopped to read the note for a second though.

It read :

**_Ms. Riley, _**

_**It was wonderful meeting you last night. I would like to see you again, tonight before I **_

_**leave. So would you want to join me tonight for dinner? Please don't be startled by how this got to **_

_**you. I would be glad to explain everything over a nice meal. Oh and just send me the reply back with **_

_**the owl.**_

_**Yours Truly, **_

_**Draco Malfoy**_

She smiled at the note. It was short, but sweet. Though The owl part did bother her quit a bit, but he said he would explain. She quickly grabbed a piece of her stationary she had gotten a couple of years ago and wrote in her best crusive , and wroteback to him.

**_Mr. Malfoy _**

_**I would love to have dinner with you. To save the trouble just pick me up here at seven, which **_

_**I figure you already know where here is. How you found out where I live is kind of odd, but I'm **_

_**sure you'll explain. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Riley Fairchild **_

She sent the message with the beautiful black owl that was in her kitchen. She felt odd about the whole ordeal but

figured, it was the only way to get in contact with him.

The whole day she spent cleaning up the house. No, he wouldn't be there very long,but she didn't want to bring him

in a dirty home. Her only real worry though, was if Richard turned up on her doorstep. That would be a nightmare.

She was excited about tonight. She danced to Keane as she got dressed tonight. She put on her black skirt

which was somewhat casual, but not quite. Since it was a "special night" she put on her brand new pink sweater

from Express, it was one her cousin bought her. She placed in dangling silver earrings before placing a white head-

band through her locks of curls.

"Ding Dong!"

"Be there in a minute," she said as she rushed for her shoes. She hurried to the door as she was putting them on and

toppled over.

"Owww," she moaned lowly before picking herself up . When she stood up she was face to face to Draco.

"How did you get in here?" she asked confused. she then looked down at his hand hoping he found the spare key and

was worried she got hurt. No such luck. Instead he had a long ,slender stick in his hand which had markings and

cravings all around it.

She stepped back for a seond after noticing it. 'No,' she thought to herself 'I finally find someone, and they're

crazy.' She looked back up to his face, hers with confusion . He had worry written over his face.

"I should have known not to come here," he said to himself "It just had to be a muggle."

"Muggle," she asked "What are you talking about?"

"I can't tell you," he said "well not here."

"Tell me what? And why not here?"


	3. Chapter 3

Seville

Chapter 3

"Why can't you tell me," she repeated. He stepped closer trying to take her hand in his "Let me show you, " he said as he stepped closer. She took a step back for every step he took forward. "But I can't here," he said finally realising she wasn't going to just come with him.

"Please," he asked finally after a few moments of silence and her glares.

He swiftly pulled out his stick, or whatever it was .Riley took a few quick steps backwards hitting the wall. 'What's he going to do to me?' she thought to herself. As he raised his wand, she tightly closed her eyes not wanting to see what was going to happen. She heard the door slam closed and the bolt lock click, she jumped from the loud noise, causing her eyes to open.

He didn't hesitate, once it was closed he swiftly walked up to her. His face was so close to hers she hear hisheart beating, or at least she thought it was his, maybe it was hers.

"Please," she pleaded with him, not sure what he was capiable off. She pushed and shoved to get him away, but nothing worked. He just looked up into her face, his eyes no longering boring into her chest. He slid his right arm around her waist. His other hand made it to her face, holding it lightly hoping to not hurt her. Before she knew it there was a blur. She knew she was still concious, though. She could fell his lips on her's. It was a small kiss.

"POP!" She could see again, and they weren't at her house. She heard her heels click on the marble floor when they landed. She was glad he was holding her, because if not she would have surly broken her ankle from falling over.

She quickly pushed him off her, when she gained balance. She glared at him, in anger, and fear.

"Where are we," she asked him with a shaky voice.

"My home, " he said simply while walking over and putting his jacket in a closet.

"How did we get here?" she said "And why did you bring me here?"

"Teloported, and to show you this," he said pulling his wand out again.

"Lumos," he whispered. The end of his stick lit up like a candle, but it wasn't fire.

"How did you?" she asked.

"Its magic," he said simply.

"Theres no such thing, its an illusion." she said a-matter-of -factly.

"So that means your not really in England then," he questioned her. "If so why don't you go home.It shouldn't be too far. "

She glowered, she couldn't tell if he was being honest or rude. "Take me home," she said. She turned her back on him , she was too angry to look at him. She just knew he was too good to be true. 'Why didn't I just say no, to the dinner invite!' she screamed inside her head.

"We just got here," he said "Besides my mother would be pleased to meet you."

"We just met," Riley said shocked, he was acting as if they were together.

"I know," he said silkily walking up to her. She slapped him hard across the face. 'How can he act this way?' she

thought to herself, and her face showing the same expression 'He does know this is kidnapp?'

"Why are you being so ungrateful?" he asked her his arms linked behind her back, while resting on her waist.

"Ungrateful," she asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes," he replied "I've given you an opportunity, to see London and all its glory."

"Oh, and it wouldn't be because I found out your secret would it," she said to him "Which is still don't know what it is!"

"I've already told you its magic," he yelled at her.

"Don't you yell at me," she said sticking her finger in his face "I did asked to come here or be yelled at!"

"Why don't you believe me?" he asked her "I've already proven it to you."

"It can't be real," she said.

"Why not," he asked.

"It just can't," she said to him, not really knowing why.

"Your angry," he said after a few moments of silence.

"Really," she said dryly.

"All because you've been proved wrong," he said.

"Thats not why," she retorted "its because you've practically kidnapped me!"

"Is that really , why? Or because you're not in control and it scares you."

She glared at him. Not having a response. He smirked at her 'helplessness', she was one of the most magnificent people he had ever met. Though he had to admit she was a bit different from his other girlfriends. She rolled her eyes when she saw his smirk, it reminded her of Richard, and she wanted to forget that part of her past.

"So what's there to do now?" she asked not havong a clue of what to do.

"I guess I should show you your room.Since we'll be here a while," he replied taking her hand and walking her up the spiral staircase. "Your house is very pretty," she said nonchalantly. "Well, I don't know if pretty is the best word, but thank you anyways," he said looking at her. Her eyes were beautiful, but her smile stood out the most.

When they got to her room, or what she thought was her room. He unlocked the door with  
a pair of keys from his pocket. She looked at her watch before entering, 8:0o pm. 'Gosh, it's...2:00 am here.' she thought to herself 'I guess we should go to sleep.' Looking up and forgetting her thoughts she saw her bedroom.

She gasped in surprise.

It was beautiful. She had blue, from what it looked like, sheets on her bed with a sheer blue tapestry around it. There of course was a closet and a vanity, and the curtains were blue and gold. The floor was wood, but had a rug that covered most of the room. It was a fairly big room, but not too big, and it had a bathroom. After scanning the room, she looked over to Draco.

"Thank you, and I hope you don't mind, but I think I should turn in for the night."

"Just one second," he said taking her hand and leading her out of her room. He pulled her over to another room, that wasn't locked. "This is my room, if you need anything," he said. She nodded understanding what hemeant. "I mean anything," he said before walking her back to her door. He bent down before she turned and claimed her lips. This was no simple kiss though. He pushed her against the wall, from all the pressure. As lips traced the top of her lip she gasped allowing him entrance. She quickly kissed him back, he was too irresitable. He pulled back for air, so she took that as a sign to go back to what she was already planning on doing.

"Night," she said quickly before closing the door behind her. She leaned against the door, while heavily sighing. 'What have I gotten my self into," she whispered to herself. She slowly walked over to her bed, just bothering to take her shoes off before falling asleep.

The next morning she awoke with the sun in her eyes. 'Ughh,' she said while sitting up. She quickly glanced at her watch. ' 3:00 am, ... that means its 9:00 am here.' She hated having to do the math, but didn't want to change her watch time either. She rolled over in her sheets not wanting to get up, even though her skirt was riding up. She now wished she had had clothes to change into.

She walked over to the closet, hoping to find some clothes. There were clothes but all were either long black robes or night gowns.She sighed heavily no knowing what to do, didn't they have any normal clothes. She tried to fix her skirt the best, before she walked over to Draco's door. She knocked three times, not taking the chance of walking in on her own. A very messy haired Draco walked out with only a pair of green boxers, cotton, but at least they weren't tighy whities.

They stood there in silence before he said "yes," groggily.

"Uhmm.." she started before stopping " do you have any clothes for me?"

"Are there none in the closet?"

"Well.." she said not wanting to be picky "There kind of ... just robes and night gowns. Maybe I could just go get some of my clothes, or just let me go home and not even worry about all this."

"Go home, " he asked.

"I'll just change your clothes into more suitable ones, of course after breakfast."

"Ok," she said gutely, while following down stairs. They came upon a small and ugly creature,in a silk pillow case.

"Knitsy," he ordered "Go start breakfast."

"Yes, mister Malfoy," it squeaked befor scurring off. She couldn't help but think how rude he was to the poor thing.When they got to the dinning area the sat down at oposite ends of the table. A newspaper suddenly popped up in front of him. She sat there quitely as he read the paper and she waited for breakfast.Suddenly the plate was full of eggs, bacon, and big biscuit, there were also many foods on the table. Draco kept reading the paper, obviously mad about something. She ignored it though and started to eat.The food was extremly good, but didn't taste like normal food, it had this odd texture to it, but still good none the less.

He sighed heavily before putting the paper done and eating. Everytime they caught eyes she would sheepishly smile and look down at her plate.

"Tell me what you think," he started "Do you think a person should be called a hero and treated like a God, for something he did when he was a baby, which he had no contorl over?"

She stopped eating for a second to think about the question. "Well I quess he should be considered a hero because he did do something great, what I don't know, but not a God. He nor anyone else needs to be put on a pedestal such as that. Theres only one God."

He thought about her answer didn't agree with it completely , but at least she was honest.

"Hmm, interesting answer," he said.

She kept eating her breakfast and quickly went back to reading his paper, which she finally figured out the it was called "The Daily Prophet".

When they finished breakfast they walked back upstairs and she watched as he changed the robes into outfits.Most of them she liked, and wondered how he made them. "Thank you," she spoke as he walked out the door.He didn't reply though, just kept walking until, she guessed, he got to his room. 'Ughh,' she screamed throwing her pillow at the door. Yes, the clothes were nice.Yes and so was the room but he was just to ... she couldn't even think ofa word. One minute he was sweet and cared what she said the next it was like she was his and didn't have any choiceof her own.

She walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. The whole time she was in there , she kept feeling rude. Sure she needed to bath, but this wasn't her house. She was glad once she was finished. She quickly hopped out and grabbed a towel. She pulled on the clothes she had picked out and started brushing her hair. She picked ut the blackskirt and pink shirt with a huge rainbow heart on it. She put on her sneakers after she scrunched her hair.

'Guess, I need to find Draco,' she thought to herself, while taking a deep but calm breath. 'Oh God,' she said suddenly loosing her composure, thinking about all the what-if's.


End file.
